Just your average 6th year
by serotonin
Summary: Better the land of dreams than the land of reality...
1. so much for company

Just your average 6th year

By serotonin

Trolls, death, Christmas surprises, near fatal Quidditch matches, it's all in your average 6th year at Hogwarts. 

A/N: this is my first HP fic, so I must warn that it may not be very good. Also, it is most likely to contain slash of some sort. 

Chapter 1 – so much for company 

~~

I wake with cold sweat pouring down my face. Every night I have the same dream. And every night I wake up drenched with cold sweat. But I can never remember just what happens in the dream; all I know is that it is always the same. 

I close my eyes and try to will myself back to sleep. It never works, but I still like to try. Rolling over onto my back, I open my eyes and stare at my ceiling. There is nothing on it but white paint. My thoughts begin to wander. 

I return to Hogwarts tomorrow. Or today depending on what time it is right now. It will be my 6th year of Hogwarts. I am actually rather glad that my father sent me there instead of Durmstrang. I would never tell father that, of course, or anyone else for that matter. 

With Hogwarts comes all the trials and tribulations of my past 6 years. At Hogwarts, I wear a mask. In front of my father, I wear a mask. In fact, I think that the only time I don't wear a mask is when I am by myself. So I guess that means no one really knows the real me. Sometimes I wonder if even I know who I really am.

I am to be a prefect this year. Father would have killed me if I weren't. But it wasn't hard to get myself this position. In fact, I didn't have to do anything. There is really no other 6th year Slytherin male who would fit the job description. Well, maybe Blaise, but I don't think he wants to be a prefect. I do. Although it does mean that I have to work with the other prefects from the other houses. Which means I have to work with the Gryffindor prefects, Granger and Potter. 

Potter. Harry James Potter. I sometimes wonder what it is exactly that my father hates about him so much. I, myself, would much rather be Harry's friend than his enemy. But I can't do that, not even if he would forgive me for all that I have done. Not just to him, but to Granger and Weasley too. If I were to suddenly become friends with him now, my father would have my head.

I can still remember what father ordered me do. He said that I must either be Harry's best friend or his worst enemy. And Harry must be the one to choose which. I was hoping to be his friend, but he chose otherwise. And now I pretend to hate him, but also like him. Because, as my father would say, 'We must never appear to be anything less than fond of Harry Potter.' So, I hate him when he is around, and pretend that I like him when anyone of import is around. 

The night's heat begins to make its appearance, and I push the thin sheet off my body. Rolling over, I look at the clock on my bedside table. It is just past midnight, my mother and father will be fast asleep in their room by now. If there is anyone else awake at all, it would be one of the house elves. Slipping off my bed, I grab a light robe from my closet and put it on and silently leave my room. I walk down the dark hallway to the stair, and proceed down them and then into the kitchen. There is still a fire going in the fireplace, which means that at least one of the house elves is still up and about. Sure enough, one of them walks in through the door on the other side of the room. The fire's light is dim and I can't make out who it is. 

"Master Draco, is that you?" They ask as they walk toward me, and I can now see their face. 

"Yes Trixie, it's me."

"What is you doing out of bed at this hour Master Draco?" 

"I can't sleep."

"Sit down then." I obey her wishes, and sit down on one of the stools. She hurries over to me, making sure that I'm okay.

"Is you not cold Master Draco?"

"No, Trixie, I'm fine."

"Would you like something? A hot drink perhaps?"

"Yes. That would be great thank you Trixie. A tea would be fine."

"Give me one moment then Master Draco, and I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you Trixie."

I watch as Trixie bustles around our large kitchen, making me a cup of tea. I often come down here at night, and make myself tea, but it is nice to have company for once. Especially since it's Trixie. She is my house elf. My father decided that she was to look after me when I was a child. She became my best friend, and I loved her very much. I still do. 

She has finished making me the tea, and sits the large mug down in front of me. I wrap my hands around it for a brief second, until it starts to burn and I pull them away.

"Trixie, won't you sit down and have a tea with me?"

"I would Master Draco, but I must be doing other things. You is leaving in the morning, and I must ready your things."

"I can do that myself Trixie."

"No, leave it to me to do Master Draco. Suppose you forgot something important?"

"All right then."

"I must be going now. You leave the cup there once you've finished, and I will come back and clean it up."

"Don't worry about it Trixie. I'll be fine. Good night."

"Good night Master Draco."

I give a quiet sigh as she walks out of the kitchen door. So much for company. 

~~

Comments? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Flames?


	2. the hard yards

Just your average 6th year

By serotonin

Trolls, death, Christmas surprises, near fatal Quidditch matches, it's all in your average 6th year at Hogwarts. 

Chapter 2 – the hard yards

~~

I must have fallen asleep in the kitchen because the next thing I know, Trixie is standing over me, shaking me to try and wake me up. I sit up, startled, and she stops shaking me. Instead, she runs over to a pile of luggage that is sitting in the corner of the kitchen, and brings it over to me.

"Master Draco must leave now." She says, pushing my bags towards me.

"What? Trixie, mother and father are taking me to the station after breakfast. Don't you remember?"

"No, no. You must leave now. Bad things has happened Master Draco, bad things. Quick, you must come with me."

Trixie starts pulling me up from where I sit, but I grab her arm to try and stop her. She shakes my hand off, and pulls me up. For a small house elf, she has a lot of strength.

"Trixie, stop." I cry out. 

She looks at me as if I have gone mad, and from the third floor I can hear a loud crash, followed by a yelp. Someone is in our manor, and I want to go and stop them, but Trixie steps in front of me. 

"Master Draco, you will follow me. I will explain when you are safe."

It is my turn to look at her as if she is mad. How can I not be safe in my own house? But she glares at me, picks up my bags, and starts walking toward the fireplace. I meekly follow her, until she walks through the wall just beside the fireplace. I have no idea how she did it, but I don't know if I want to try. When I've been standing there for a few seconds though, Trixie's head reappears. 

"Come Master Draco. It is not a real wall. Not for us."

Then I understand. The wall is just like the wall to get to the Hogwarts Express. Trixie reaches out a hand, and drags me through. I have just stepped into a dark tunnel, and the only light is a small candle that Trixie is holding in her other hand. I drop her hand, and bend down to pick up the bags, so that she doesn't have to try and carry them.

We walk through the tunnel for about twenty minutes before we come to a small round room. There are only two doors, and no windows, but it is filled with light. I look up, and see that the ceiling is covered in millions of small round lights. Trixie steps into the middle of the room, and says a word that I don't understand. A pale light circles around her, before heading off to the walls, until it has covered every inch of the room, and fades.

"You is safe here now Master Draco. Nobody can know we is here."

"But my parents...Trixie what's happened? Why did you bring me here?"

"Bad things has happened Master Draco, bad things."

"You said that before Trixie. But what kind of bad things?"

"Dark things."

"Trixie, you must tell me what happened."

"I...I must not. You would be too upset Master Draco."

"Trixie, I must know. You have to tell me."

"Ok. But Trixie warned Master. This night, after you was in the kitchen, I went upstairs to get your things ready. When I finished them, I took them downstairs. Then I remembered that your father had something in his room that he had instructed me to put with your things. I went into their room silently, so as not to wake them up, but a dark lady was in there. She was standing over them, with her wand out, but she didn't say anything. She heard me though, and looked up. Then she disappeared. I ran over to Master and Mistress, to see what she had done. But..."

"Trixie?" I ask after she trails off. 

"They is dead Master Draco. They is dead."

For one moment, I thought that maybe I had misheard Trixie. Then reality slams into me like an elephant. I fall onto the floor, hard, and curl up around myself. The world is suddenly many shades of grey, and all I can see is one big blur. In the distance, I can hear someone screaming, crying out in pain. Then I realize that I am the one screaming and crying. Hot tears run down my face, but still I scream. I scream until I ran out of breath, take a gulp of air, and scream again. I can feel someone wrap their arms around me, and hold me tight, but I don't know who it is. My mind has stopped functioning properly, and all I can do is cry. 

When my throat becomes dry, and my voice cracked, I stop screaming. I bury my face into my robe, and let the tears continue to fall. Slowly, my mind starts working again, and I recognize that it is Trixie with her arms around my shoulders. The tears have stopped falling now, and I start to sit up again. Trixie lets go of me, and instead stands in front of me, looking sad. I want to say something to her, but my mind is still too foggy to form an actual sentence, let alone say it aloud. 

When my mind is finally working again, I stand up and pace around the room. It is hard pacing in a round room, because I am just walking in circles, and I am beginning to feel a little dizzy. I sit down again, using my bags as a backrest. Trixie comes and sits beside me, a comfort in times of need. 

"Trixie, what happened to mother and father?"

"I is not knowing Master Draco. They was just dead. But we shall not talk of that. You must leave soon, and then I must go back to the manor."

"We're not in the manor?"

"No. We're underneath the woods out the back."

"What will happen to me Trixie? What am I to do?"

"You is going to school today. You must tell Dumbledore as soon as you get there. He must know of the dark lady. She may be after you now Master Draco."

"But what am I to do about the manor? I can't just leave it like this."

"You is not to worry about the manor Master Draco. We shall look after the manor for you."

"But my parents? What of them?"

"You must ask Dumbledore for help with them. I is not knowing what is to be done with them."

"How am I supposed to get to the station Trixie?"

"Here. This is a port-key that will take you and me to the station. I will leave you there Master Draco, and return here. You should sleep now. I will wake you in time to go."

"I guess I could use a little sleep."

It seems that I had only been asleep for minutes before I wake up in a cold sweat. The dream came again. And still I cannot remember a single thing about it, but that it scares the hell out of me. I look around the room, and see that Trixie is standing in the doorway, looking away from me. I get up silently, and start looking through me bags for my school clothes. Trixie hears the noise and turns around.

"What is you looking for Master Draco?"

"My school clothes Trixie. I need to get changed for the train."

"They are here, Master Draco. I has already got them out for you."

She picks a bundle of clothes up off the floor, and hands them to me, before walking back to the door once more. I take off the light robe I had on before, and pull on my school clothes. When I am finished, I fold the light robe and place it in the top of one of my bags.

"We should be leaving now Master Draco." 

"Yes. I am ready."

"Take my hand then Master Draco, and we shall leave."

I take Trixie's hand in one of my own, and grab some of my bags in the other hand. Trixie takes the remaining bags, and then picks up a coin off the floor. I feel the unique sensation of travelling by port-key, and then we are there. There are only a few people on the station already, but more will come soon. I take the rest of my bags off Trixie, bid her farewell, and get on the train. I walk all the way to the end of the train, and sit in the very last compartment. After pushing my bags into the racks, I sit down and wait for the train to leave. After a few minutes, I close my eyes, hoping to get some more sleep. They remain shut for about five minutes, before I get interrupted. 

"What's this?" A voice asks from the doorway. "You're all alone Malfoy. Where's your cronies?"

I don't need to look up to know that it is Potter, but I look anyway. He's alone for once, no Weasley or Granger by his side. I can feel my neck straining to look him in the eye. Potter seems to get bigger every year. Well, he gets taller, and gets more muscle. He's still as skinny as a runt though. As for me, I haven't grown much since I turned 13, leaving me a short and skinny runt. 

"Leave me alone Potter." I hiss at him.

"Leave me alone Potter." He mimics. "Why in the name of all that's sacred should I leave you alone."

"Get lost Potter. I'm not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood? When did you ever care whether I was in the mood or not?"

"Look, Potter, just get lost."

"No. I don't think I will."

I get up and stand in front of him, with my arms folded across my chest. In reality, I know that I'm not all that intimidating, because the top of my head only reaches his eyes, but I can still try.

"Potter, just go."

"Why should I listen to you? You've never listened to a thing I've said."

"Yes I have." I mumble, hoping he won't hear. Unfortunately he did.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Potter. I said nothing."

"You said that you have listened to me."

"Why ask the question if you already know the answer?"

"Because I want to make sure I heard you right. You, Draco Malfoy, have actually listened to something that I have said in the past six years. What?"

"Look Potter, I'm not in the mood. Just get lost."

"Or what? Your cronies will fight me? Cause I don't see them anywhere around here."

"I don't need them."

"That's right. Who needs people like Crabbe and Goyle when you have your father to do all your dirty work?"

I turn away from him, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I walk over to the window, ignoring him, and stare out of it. We've left the station, and are on our way to Hogwarts. 

"What's wrong Malfoy? Can't think of a comeback."

"Look, Potter, just rack off." My voice shakes slightly as I yell at him and I pray that he doesn't notice. The last thing I need is for him to think I'm a weakling. 

"Are you going soft or something Malfoy?"

"Potter. Rack off!" This time my voice cracks, and I know that he has noticed it. Let him think what he wants, I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I wait for him to say something, but all I hear is silence. Maybe he took my advice and went away. When I still don't hear anything, I slam my head against the window. It doesn't crack, but it stuns me for a moment. I slam my head again, this time harder, but the glass still won't break. I'm swaying on my feet, and just as I think I'm about to fall, arms grab me around the waist, pick me up, and lie me down on the seat. I look up into Potter's bright green eyes, staring at me through his glasses. 

"Shit." I mutter to myself. I thought that he had left already. I look behind him, and see that the door to the compartment is closed. He must have shut it while I was trying to break the glass.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Potter asks me quietly. I don't want to answer him, so I turn my head, and face the back of the seat. He grabs my head, turning it to look at him, and holds it there so that I have to either shut my eyes or look at his face. I shut my eyes, hoping that he will just leave me alone.

"Malfoy, open your eyes." When I don't respond, he takes one of his hands off my face, and tries to force my eyes open. I squint them shut as hard as I can, but somehow me manages to get my right eye open. When I see that he will do the same to the other eye in a moment, I open it myself. It's not worth it to keep them shut.

"Now. Tell me what the hell you think you were just doing."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

"I was trying to break the glass."

"Why on earth did you want to do that."

"Because I damn well wanted to okay? Will you leave me alone now?"

"No. For all that you hate me, I'm not about to let you hurt yourself like that. You could have killed yourself"

"Who says that's not the point?"

"Is it?"

"Rack off Potter. I don't need your help."

"I think you do."

"And I say I don't. Now get out of this compartment before I curse you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Look, I'll leave you alone as long you as promise me something."

"Why should I?"

"Draco!"

"Harry."

"Draco, just promise me that you won't try to kill yourself."

"No."

"Then I won't leave you alone."

"Alright, I promise. No get lost."

"Swear it."

"Okay. I swear that I won't try and kill myself."

"Good."

"Good." He is still standing above me, hands holding my head firmly in place. I stare at him, but his mind seems to be elsewhere.

"Potter?"

"What?"

"Are you going to leave now?"

"Oh yeah. Bye Malfoy."

"Good riddance Potter."

I watch as he walks out of the door, and shuts it behind him. Turning my head into the back of the seat again, I close my eyes and pray for sleep to come. 

~~

Well, wasn't that fun. Originally that was two chapters, but I thought that they were a bit short. So I made it one. Just for you guys. 


	3. a little bit of counsel

Just your average 6th year

By serotonin

Trolls, death, Christmas surprises, near fatal Quidditch matches, it's all in your average 6th year at Hogwarts.

Chapter 3 – a little bit of counsel 

~~

I am woken up abruptly when the train pulls to a stop at the station. In the corridor, I can hear people talking as they get off the train. Slowly I get up and smooth the creases out of my robe. I make sure that my wand is still safe in my pocket, before walking out of the compartment. There is nobody left on the train, and I find that there are only a few people left on the platform by the time I get onto it. 

I trudge my way up the path to where the horse-less carriages are. There are only three left, so I climb into the last one; there is nobody in it but me. I sit there for a moment before it begins to lurch away. There must be nobody else left at the station, else wise the carriage won't leave unless there are at least four people in it. 

When the carriage pulls up at the Entrance Hall, I get out and watch as it leaves. Professor McGonagall is standing in the doorway, glaring at me. I carefully step past her, and keep walking down the hall for a moment, before turning back. She has shut the door, and is walking toward me now. When she sees me standing there waiting, I receive another glare.

"What are you waiting for Malfoy? The feast is just about to start."

"Professor..."

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Professor, I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"You will have to wait until tomorrow I'm afraid."

"I need to speak with him now Professor. It's urgent."

"What could be so urgent that you have to speak with him right now Malfoy?"

"I can't say Professor. But I must talk to him. Please?"

Professor McGonagall is shocked, I can tell. Her eyes have gone wide, and she doesn't say anything for a moment. You'd think that she's never heard a Malfoy say please in her life. But then again, I can suppose that she hasn't. 

"Alright, Malfoy. But you will have to wait until the feast is over I'm afraid."

"Must I go to the feast Professor?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I really don't want to Professor. I can't explain why, but it's the same reason why I need to see Professor Dumbledore so urgently. Please, Professor?"

"Well, I guess you can wait in Dumbledore's office for the duration of the feast. You know where it is?"

"No."

"Well, if you..."

I listen to her instructions on how to get there, and what to say to the stone gargoyle to get in. McGonagall made me promise that I would behave myself while I was in there. What is it with people and making me promise them things today? First it was Potter, now McGonagall. 

I watch as McGonagall walks into the Great Hall to get ready for the sorting. I am glad that the doors are closed behind her, because I don't want anyone to know that I'm here right now. Instead, I start walking past the doors and down the corridor that will eventually lead me to Professor Dumbledore's office. I take my time getting there, because I know that the feast could last a long time. 

I've reached the gargoyle now. McGonagall said to say lemon drops to it, so I do. It springs to life and jumps aside, leaving a large gap in the wall. I step through it, and onto a stone spiral staircase. As soon as I do, the staircase begins to move upwards slowly, until I come to a polished oak door that is slightly ajar. Pushing it open, I look in to see a circular room that is lined with pictures of old men and women, presumably Hogwarts previous Headmasters and mistresses. 

I carefully step into the room, and shut the door behind me. There are chairs sitting in front of what has to be Dumbledore's desk, so I sit down in one of them. Looking around the room, I see that it is actually much larger than I first guessed it to be. There are many shelves and cupboards filled with numerous things that I can't identify, as well as a whole section of shelves that are filled with books. I stand up and walk over to the bookshelves, to see what kind of books Professor Dumbledore keeps in his office. Pulling one out at random, I read the title. 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. I open it at a random page and read it aloud.

"JULIET. O Romeo, Romeo!—wherefore art thou Romeo? 

Deny thy father and refuse thy name. 

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, 

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

ROMEO. Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

JULIET. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. 

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. 

What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot 

Nor arm nor face nor any other part 

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! 

What's in a name? That which we call a rose 

By any other word would smell as sweet. 

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, 

Retain that dear perfection which he owes 

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; 

And for thy name, which is no part of thee, 

Take all myself."

I find myself entranced, and take the book back to my seat, and turn back to the very first page. I begin reading it, and though many of the words are archaic and unfamiliar, I find that the language only makes the book all the more enchanting.

I have just reached the section that I opened up to before, but I hear a flapping sound, and put the book down. Flying toward me is a large bird, it looks to be a phoenix, and it perches on my knee. I never knew that Dumbledore had his own phoenix. It looks me in the eye for a moment, before it let out a soft, quavering note. I lift my hand and gently brush it against its plumage. The phoenix rubs its head against my hand, before beginning to sing again. I do not know how long I sat there with the phoenix on my knee, but I am startled to see Dumbledore in front of me now. 

"I see you have meet Fawkes Master Malfoy."

"Fawkes sir?"

"My phoenix."

"Oh. I see."

Fawkes has stopped singing now, instead he just sits still on my knee, looking at me. 

"You wanted to see me Master Malfoy?"

"Yes. Professor...I need your help."

"What do you need my help for Master Malfoy."

"Please, don't call me Master Malfoy. It makes me think of..."

"Draco?"

"They're dead Dumbledore."

"Who are dead Draco?"

"My mother and father. They're dead."

"I see. Would you care to tell me how?"

I carefully tell Dumbledore the whole story, starting from when I got up to get a drink from the kitchen. When I get to telling him of what happened in the round room behind the house, I find that my voice won't come. I look down at my lap, and am surprised that Fawkes is still there. He looks at me with wide eyes, before gently rubbing his wing against my face. I am filled with strength, and turn back to Dumbledore and continue my story. 

I have finished telling him of everything that happened, up until I entered the train at Platform 9 and ¾. He seems to understand that I don't want to say anymore, and instead just sits thinking for a moment. Then, he speaks. 

"Well Draco, I do not really know what can be done at the minute. I will go to your manor, and arrange the removal of your parent's bodies. I will also arrange a suitable funeral for them, which you may attend should you wish to. But as for this dark lady, I do not have enough information to go on. Was she a Death Eater?"

"I don't know Professor. Trixie never said."

"Well. I must investigate this myself, and when I know more I will inform you. As for now, you must return to your dormitory, and get some sleep."

"What of the manor? What of me? Who will be my guardian?"

"We shall settle that in time. Right now, you need rest."

"I guess I do Professor."

"I will talk to you again soon Draco Malfoy."

"Goodnight Professor."

I wait for Fawkes to move off my knee, and return to his perch, before walking out of Dumbledore's office. I don't know what I was expecting, but that was definitely not it. I never thought he would be kind to a Slytherin, much less a Malfoy. I ponder this as I walk back to the dungeons, and the Slytherin dormitories. 

~~

So short, I know. But next time, we shall see what Harry has to say about this. 


	4. midnight wanderings

Just your average 6th year

Trolls, death, Christmas surprises, near fatal Quidditch matches, it's all in your average 6th year at Hogwarts.

Chapter 4 – midnight wanderings 

~~

He didn't come to the feast. He didn't walk in, he didn't sit down; he didn't show up at all. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. After all, he is my enemy. Or at least, I think he is. I know that a year ago he was. But now, now I'm not so sure. I think I still hate him, and he probably still hates me; but there was something else there when I talked to him in the train. Almost like he's stopped feeling anymore. Like he isn't capable of hating. I don't know though. 

As we get up to leave, I think of talking to Professor Dumbledore, maybe asking him where Draco is. But even as I think this, I know I can't. For one thing, we're supposed to hate each other. For another, Dumbledore is gone as soon as everyone has stood up to leave. It looks like I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow to see if Draco is still alive. 

Ron is watching me closely as we walk back to the common room. I guess I deserve it, I haven't really said much to either him or Hermione. After a summer of not talking to anyone, you would think that I'd be bursting to talk, but I'm not. I don't know why either. 

It seems as if I know nothing tonight. My mind keeps wandering, leaving a deep dark void, which bears no answers for my questions. Which is rather annoying, because now when I need my mind, it is no longer functioning properly. It always seems to be that way. 

We have reached the common room now. With a new password, _infinite,_ the fat lady opens up for us to enter. It is too early to be in bed, especially on the first day of term, so Ron, Hermione and I take seats in one of the corners of the room, to talk. About what, I haven't a clue, but I suppose I should join in the conversation. 

"...all I did. What about you Harry?" 

I look at Hermione, wondering what she wants. I haven't paid any attention to them, so I don't know what it is they're talking about. 

"What did you do on your holidays Harry?"

"Oh. My holidays. Nothing really." In a way, it's the truth. I don't want to lie to my two best friends. But I don't want to tell them either. 

"Nothing happened?" Ron asks.

"That's what I said Ron."

"I wish you could have stayed with us for a while. But Dumbledore said no. Dunno why."

"He had his reasons."

"Yeah? What were they?"

"I don't know Ron. Why don't you ask him?"

"Maybe I will."

"So do it and quit whining."

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed."

I stand up, and walk away from them. I'm not tired at all, but I want to get away from Ron and Hermione. They ask too many questions, questions that I can't answer. God, I'm starting to sound like some stupid adult. I want to tell them, I just can't. Instead, I keep walking into the dorm, sit down on my bed, and pull the curtains closed. I lay back, staring at the ceiling, waiting for something. Or maybe nothing. 

I let my thoughts wander, and drift off until I am thinking of nothing, but counting my breaths. Breathe in, breathe out. It's simply really. Such a very simple thing that we have to do in order to keep alive. In the end that's all it comes down to, whether we breathe or not. 

Some time later I hear Ron come into the room; I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I hear him move around, making enough noise so that I know he is there, but so he doesn't wake the others, who are already asleep in bed. When he finally stops moving around, I open my eyes again. After ten minutes of just listening, I can tell that he is fast asleep. 

I get up, and dig through my gear for the invisibility cloak. Pulling it out, I wrap it around my shoulders, draw it close to me like it's the security blanket I never had. I walk out the door of the dorm, and into the common room. There is nobody here, but I can hear voices up in some of the dorm rooms. Pushing open the portrait, I walk out and into the hallway. 

I don't know where I am going, really. Just that I want to wander around for awhile. So I do just that, wander. I walk back down to the great hall, and as I walk through, I can imagine just what it looks like during meal times. Even after a summer away from here, it feels like coming home. I don't think I'll ever forget anything from Hogwarts. There are too many strong memories from here, memories that I don't think I could forget even if I tried to. 

After about an hour, or maybe more, I find myself wandering back upstairs. I climb flight after flight of stairs, not realizing where I am going until I reach the astronomy tower. The large, round room that is just perfect for sitting in to think. I don't know why, but there is something about round rooms that comforts me. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Dumbledore's office is round. 

I walk over to one of the large windows, and lean against it for a moment. The night's breeze is slightly chilly, foretelling of a cold winter that it still a long time away from us. I'm living in the present at the moment, and don't care to be reminded of the fact that there is still tomorrow waiting for me. I live each day as it comes, take each moment for it's own merits. 

Stepping away from the window, I move around the wall to the next one. But before I reach there, I stumble over something, and fall on my face. I turn to look, and see that there is nothing there, but that something is making a moaning sound. Sitting up, I send out a hand, and collide with what seems to be another hand, looking for me. I drop my hand, just looking at the air in front of me. After a moment's pause, I hear a soft voice. 

"Who's there?"

I don't reply, but instead move my hand out from underneath the invisibility cloak. It hangs in the air in front of me, before being joined by a pale white hand from the other person. One look at the hand, and I know who it is that is under the invisibility cloak. 

"What's the matter Malfoy?" I ask quietly, "Forgot your password?"

As I say this, I pull off my own invisibility cloak, and at the same time reach forward and pull of his. His face is paler than usual, and there are red rims around his eyes, which are puffy. It looks as if he has been crying. 

"Stuff you Potter. I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Why? Because you a blessed Malfoy? And nobody can ever harm you?"

I see him flinch, and draw back from me slightly. I don't know what from, and I'm not too sure that I really want to know why. He doesn't answer my question, but just stares at me through his red eyes. After a minute, I look away. 

"What's wrong with you Potter? Not good enough to look me in the eye?"

"I don't see why anyone would want to."

"Oh, but they do. Much more so than they do you."

"As if Malfoy. I think you're still in the land of dreams."

"Better the land of dreams than the land of reality."

I look at Malfoy sharply, wondering just why he would say such a thing. When he sees me staring at him, all he does is smirk. 

"What, did I say something wrong Potter?'

"No. You just echoed my exact thoughts. Why?"

"Why what Potter?"

"Why is it better living in the land of dreams for you?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm the only person in the room. Besides, what else are you going to do?"

"Insult you."

"Oh well isn't that fun. Would you like a medal saying that you've insulted me once again?"

"Ah, the Prince of Sarcasm strikes again."

"And who would be the King?"

"Why, me, of course."

"Yeah right. Look, Malfoy, you going to tell me or not?"

"I still don't see why you'd want to know. After all, we hate each other, no?"

"I'd say we do, but I'm not sure either."

"Well, why do you want to know?"

"Because we're sitting a room together, and I don't think either of us really wants to back to our real room, so we may as well talk. Besides, I'm curious. Especially after that wonderful display on the train today. How is your head, by the way?" 

"It's fine. I would have been fine if you hadn't interrupted me in the first place."

"So sorry your highness. Now, will you tell me why or not?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"No. I take that as a yes then?"

"Bloody annoying brat. All right. You'd better get comfortable, cause this may take awhile."

I folded up the invisibility cloak, and set it down on the ground against the wall. Sitting on it, I lent into the wall, facing Draco. He held his cloak in his hands, twisting the fabric as he began to speak. 

"I guess the first thing I should tell you is, my parents aren't who they appear to be. Sure, they can be nice sometimes, but when they get angry, you really don't want to be there..."

I sit with Draco for nearly an hour, listening to his tale about his parents. He calmly tells me of the events of the previous night, until he has spoken of his house elf waking him up. Then his voice begins to crack, as it did on the train earlier. And when he tells me of what happened to his parents, his voice breaks completely, and I can see that he is struggling to keep back the tears. 

Moving gently to sit by his side, I tentatively lay my arm across his shoulders. He looks up at me, with tears still threatening to spill, and is about to say something, but doesn't. Instead, he lets his head fall onto my shoulder, and cries. I can feel the tears get soaked up in my robes, but I don't worry about that. Instead, I just let Draco cry until the tears have finished falling, and he pulls away. 

"If you tell anyone any of this Harry..." he begins.

"I know. You'll hex me to Australia and back. Don't worry. I don't spill other peoples secrets." 

"Good."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before Draco gets up. He carefully smoothes the non-existent crease out of his cloak, before draping it around his shoulders. 

"I'd better be going now."

"Yeah."

I watch as he walks toward the door, still with the invisibility cloak only partially covering him. Before he walks out of the door though, he turns around to face me. 

"Harry?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He pulls his cloak around his shoulders more firmly, and drapes it over his head. After I hear the last of his footsteps fade into the distance, I get up myself and put my cloak on. But I don't leave the room, instead I walk over to the window and sit on the windowsill until the sun is about to rise and I have to leave.

~~

Well, if there is actually anybody reading this, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Just finished my mid-term exams. So, have been busy doing study and stuff. But I'll try and get another chapter out soon. 


End file.
